


Daddy Issues (No, Not Really)

by witchupbitch



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Boypussy, Consensual Underage Sex, Dialogue Heavy, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Parent/Child Incest, Peter Was Born With A Vagina, Porn With Plot, Romance, Sugar Daddy, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:43:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchupbitch/pseuds/witchupbitch
Summary: In which Peter is Stephen's favorite boy, with both of them exploring the sheer inappropriateness of their father/son relationship.





	Daddy Issues (No, Not Really)

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Dear readers, please do heed the tags. This is parent/child incest, and if it makes you uncomfortable, please do not proceed. Don't bother telling me how sick/depraved I am, or that I'm going to hell. I KNOW I am going to Hell (in fact, am looking forward to it. This world is getting boring anyway).
> 
> In this story, Peter was born with a vagina (we don't really have much bp fics round here, so this is me indulging myself). I'm not going to elaborate on how he was born with one, so yeah.
> 
> Stephen is 43 here, and Peter is 16.

It's seven in the morning on a Saturday when the cab Stephen is in pulls up in front of his property. The driver gawks at the grandeur of it, especially at the cars sitting out in the driveway. More or less exhausted from his sixteen hour flight from Singapore, Stephen wordlessly hands the driver the money before exiting. The medical conference was supposed to last another two days, bu he had informed his PA that he wanted to be on the earliest flight home possible. Having worked with Stephen long enough, she knew better than to argue.

''Stephen?'' Roanne, his wife, sounds almost skeptical when he enters the kitchen a few minutes later. ''I thought you weren't going to be back till Sunday.'' The brunette approaches, ready to greet him with a kiss on the lips, but Stephen offers her his cheek instead.

It's complicated.

''All I had to do was share some key findings. I'm sure my lack of presence for the next few days won't affect the conference in any way. Besides, I don't trust Bill to oversee the team while I'm away.''

His wife leans against the counter, gazing at him a little too thoughtfully, ''Sometimes, I think you forget the fact that we've been married for more than ten years. It's Peter, isn't it? You're home early because of him.''

Stephen's long mastered the art of feigning indifference, ''Hm? What exactly are you implying?''

''Come off it, Stephen. Peter must have called to whine about how much he misses you. Look, we discussed this, didn't we? This whole...coddling thing you're doing isn't good for him. He's _sixteen_.'' She exhales in frustration. ''But don't you think it's a little weird that he's still so clingy at this age? You can't drop everything and come home running each time he misses you. He needs to learn how to be independent.''

There's the sound of feet thumping down the stairs and a few seconds later, a wide-eyed Peter bursts into the kitchen, ''Daddy?'' He breaks out into a glowing smile when he catches sight of the older male. Familiar warmth courses through Stephen at the sight of his son, especially when the male steps in for a hug. ''I thought you said you'd only be back on Sunday.''

''Couldn't bear to keep my darling boy waiting.''

If someone had told him, years ago, that he would one day be a doting (smitten) father, he would have brushed off such a thought. Throughout his younger days, he had only ever worked towards carving out a career for himself. To attend medical conferences around the world, basking in the fame of being a top-notch and well-recognized surgeon. Through a little string pulling (many thanks to his own father) and being lucky enough to be born into an affluent family, Stephen had achieved it slightly earlier than the rest of his peers working towards the same goal.

A handful of his friends had told him that getting married at such a young age would put him at an disadvantage, but he had gone ahead and done so. Stephen wouldn't describe himself as someone who was overly sentimental, but the moment he had first carried Peter in his arms; swaddled in a lilac blanket, all wrinkly and tiny, he promised himself that his son would be his _entire_ world.He was going to give the boy the _world_. Perhaps (he wouldn't admit this to anyone else), he was a tad emotional from recalling the car accident that had nearly robbed him of his life, convinced that he wouldn't live long enough to witness Roanne giving birth to their baby boy.

''Sweetheart.'' Roanne cuts in gently. ''Why don't you take Karen out for a walk?''

Peter peeks up longingly at Stephen, as if reluctant to leave his father's side now that he's home.

''Go on.'' Stephen urges gently. ''I just need to discuss some work-related things with your mother.''

The moment their son is out of earshot, Roanne turns to him, ''See? This is what I'm talking about, Stephen. If you continue treating him like a child, he's going to continue behaving like one.''

''I really don't see what the problem is here. He _is_ a child, Roanne.''

''He's  _sixteen_. Sixteen year old boys don't call their fathers ''daddy''. It's fine when he was six, but- what I'm saying is, do _something_ about it.''

x.x.x

Roanne leaves for work an hour later (good riddance). He acknowledges that there's truth in her words, but his intentions are selfish and if anything, Stephen's keen on encouraging Peter to continue with such behavior. Does he feel guilty about it? No, not really? Does it make him a sick fuck? Oh, absolutely, not that he actually gives a fuck. 

''Daddy?''

''The door's not locked, sweetheart.''

The first thing one would notice upon stepping into Stephen's study would be the photo collage adorning the wall. Mostly of Stephen and Peter. Growing up, he didn't have much fond memories of his father. No evening walks with fingers sticky from ice-cream, or anything of that sort. So, with Peter, he tried to capture every moment possible. They've always been close, what with Stephen pampering and coddling him, but what had been paternal at first, had more or less ventured into dangerous territory the moment the younger male turned fourteen.

''I brought you coffee..'' Carefully, Peter set the mug down on the table, a distance away from the important-looking files. ''It's not much, but I'm really sorry-''

''Peter.'' Stephen beckons the boy over and the other complies, perching himself on his father's lap. ''What exactly are you apologizing for?''

The boy gazes at him forlornly, ''Mom says I shouldn't disturb you when you're working. But I really couldn't help it. I really missed you and she said some very hurtful things to me-''

''What did she say, darling?''

Uncertainly, Peter peeks up at the other, ''That I'm too old to be acting like a small boy and that I shouldn't be calling you ''daddy'' anymore.  I heard her talking on the phone with someone and saying that you've spoiled me far too much, which is why I'm acting like this. I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to-''

''Peter. Look at me.'' He orders gently, yet with enough firmness in his tone. ''You have absolutely  _nothing_ to apologize for. How many times have I told you not to listen to what your mother says?''

The boy idly fiddles with the cuff link on Stephen's shirt, ''Lots of times, but I just- maybe she's right? Maybe I should act more grown up.'' He already sounds miserable just saying it. ''Can't keep asking you to come back home each time you're out of the country for work.''

_He's really just too pure._

Stephen cards his fingers through Peter's mussed hair, ''What do I have to say to convince you that there's absolutely nothing wrong with you calling me 'daddy' and being my sweet boy?''

''...really? Do you _really_ mean that?''

''Have I ever lied to you?''

''Well, no...''

''That's settled then. I don't want you getting upset over the nonsense your mother spouts.''

The boy nods his head dutifully, and then leans in to press his lips chastely against the corner of Stephen's lips, a habit which he thinks is absolutely normal between father and son. ''I really did miss you, daddy.''

There's no hesitation whatsoever in his tone, simply the truth.

''Daddy missed you too, sweetheart.''

x.x.x

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, do leave comments on what you think of this. Heck, I'll even welcome comments asking me to go to hell for being such a sick bitch HAHAHAHA.


End file.
